Le chant de la planète I : Origines
by Xialdene
Summary: Sur la planète résonne le chant des gaïans. Qu'ils soient Cetras, humains, ou liongres, tous racontent une histoire. Ce livre énonce l'origine des déchéances futures, comment la folie douce de certaines personnes peuvent provoquer des drames des décennies plus tard. Fanfic relatant les événements avant Before Crisis, Crisis Core et Last Order. Présence d'OCs. Pas de Mary-Sue.
1. Prologue

**LE CHANT DE LA PLANETE  
LIVRE I  
ORIGINES**

**Crédits :**

Dans ce livre, Innyatima, Eléonore Delgato, Taarhun, Takaho, Noémie appartiennent à ma première contact msn (et ma première amie du net) NoNos.

Ayame Kishiro, Takako Kishiro (quoique pour cette dernière, j'ai un doute, je ne sais plus si c'est moi, NoNos ou Cristae qui l'a créée, celle-là) et Satsuya (ainsi que d'autres personnages secondaires …) m'appartiennent.

Hatako, Cristae et Samaëlle appartiennent à Cristae.

Le reste des personnages appartiennent à Squarenix.

Je ne fais qu'écrire l'histoire et je ne touche pas d'argent en le faisant.

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, **Volazurys**, pour son soutien dans cette folle aventure que je démarre.

**Rating : **M (peut-être … avec la purge du site, l'histoire va sans doute dégager à cause des évènements de la guerre de Wutaï, mais je la diffuserai aussi sur fanfic . fr )

**Couples :** Pour l'instant, Innyatima/Taarhun, le triangle amoureux Vincent/Lucrécia/Hojo et le Gast/Ifalna.

Pour le rythme de publication, je tâcherai de m'en tenir à un chapitre par mois, peut-être plus si je suis inspirée. Il y a plus d'information de l'avancée de mes chapitres sur ma page facebook (sous mon nom de plume). Il y a également une note de fin de chapitre assez longue, mais elle ne sera que sur ce prologue. C'est que cette fanfic a une véritable histoire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Xialdene.

**PS : Joyeux anniversaire, FFVII !**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Gaïa. Troisième planète du système solaire (**1**). Une étoile frêle, fragile, parmi tant d'autres dans le vaste océan stellaire. Un monde qui a énormément souffert de la main de ses habitants. Maintenant, Gaïa n'est plus telle que nous la connaissions autrefois, mais je peux vous raconter comment elle en est arrivée là. C'est-à-dire un nouveau monde où les hommes cupides ont vu leur propre pouvoir être renversé par la nature qu'ils ont tant saccagée et bafouée… ainsi que le Destin. Bien que je n'y vive plus, je reviens parfois sur mon monde natal, que je ne peux plus renier.

J'étais auparavant, avec d'autres amis, leur arme, leur cobaye, leur prodige. Mais ils ne pouvaient brider notre liberté de penser, notre envie de liberté… notre désir d'avoir une vie normale, en somme. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons brisé nos chaînes… mais cela n'a pas été sans peine. Il y eut des séparations douloureuses, et nous ne nous sommes pas libérés sans subir des conséquences plus ou moins dramatiques. J'en suis un parfait exemple ; moi, celui qu'on adulait autrefois sous le nom du grand Sephiroth avant d'être craint sous celui du Cauchemar…

Le Cauchemar…

Minerva toute puissante, ce que j'aimais être appelé ainsi ! J'appréciais de voir la peur des gens dans leur regard lorsque j'étais au service de Jenova… Les humains m'avaient si mal traité du temps de ma jeunesse que j'estimais devoir leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. L'incendie de Nibelheim, le Météore, le fléau Géostigma… Ah, je me délectais de la souffrance de ces faibles ! Encore aujourd'hui, même si j'ai quitté le service de 'mère', je prends plaisir à tuer ces imbéciles qui poursuivent des expériences inhumaines. Comme celles dont je fus victime 'au nom de la science'.

Je m'égare.

Mes yeux glissent sur la forme endormie dans le lit, et je souris tendrement. Elle… Elle avait autant souffert que moi. Nous nous étions connus quand nous étions jeunes, mais un incident obligea la Shinra à nous séparer et à l'affecter définitivement à Junon… loin de moi. Mes poings se serrèrent brièvement sur la table en songeant à la raison de la séparation.

Hojo… Cette pourriture n'aura eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il avait beau proclamer être mon père, jamais je ne le reconnaîtrai en tant que tel, vu tout ce qu'il avait fait… soi-disant au nom de la science ! Indirectement, il l'avait blessée au plus profond de son âme… de sa chair… Encore aujourd'hui, elle fait des cauchemars sur ce jour maudit. Elle avait pris du temps, énormément de temps pour s'en remettre… Mais pouvait-il en être autrement pour un être brisé, même si son tortionnaire était mort ?

J'ai vu ce genre d'horreurs à Wutaï, et je n'étais pas homme à aimer briser les femmes. Encore moins de cette manière. Même en tant que Cauchemar, je ne goûtais guère à ce type de fantasme. Sur ce point, mon instructeur de la Shinra m'avait bien éduqué. 'Mère' n'était pas intéressée par ma vie sexuelle bien qu'elle désirait avoir plus 'd'enfants' (ou plutôt de serviteurs) sur cette planète usée.

Je respire profondément afin de me calmer. Tout ceci est du passé, et la vie doit suivre son chemin dans les flots tumultueux de la Rivière de la Vie. Je regarde mon stylo, puis le pose sur la feuille. Je ne dresse pas un rapport sur les conséquences d'une attaque d'un campement, d'un fort ou d'une ville, comme lors de cette cruelle guerre de Wutaï. Ou d'un nettoyage de monstres menaçant les intérêts de la Shinra.

Je raconte une histoire.

Une histoire de liens tissés dans la souffrance, le rejet des humains normaux, et la compréhension entre 'spécimens'. Une histoire d'amitié, de douleurs, de sacrifices, de trahison… mais aussi d'amour.

* * *

Notes de chapitre :

**1) Troisième planète du système solaire :** Souvenez-vous de la supernova de Sephiroth qui détruisait Pluton, Neptune, Jupiter, etc. ^^. Reste juste à savoir si les événements d'FFVII prennent place avant que les humains évoluent ou si c'est dans un futur très lointain XD !

* * *

**Note (longue et uniquement pour ce livre, je l'espère) de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour rendre hommage à certains amis du net qui partageaient à l'époque (2004… Ça remonte à loin, l'idée de cette fic…) ma passion pour FFVII. Bien que je n'avais pas le jeu, j'ai été attirée par un argument suprême : un fanart bien dessiné de Sephiroth. Notre cher argenté m'ayant rendue curieuse (alors que je faisais une recherche sur des dessins de Kuja de FFIX… Hm… cherchez l'erreur !), je décidai alors de faire des recherches… Et voilà, FFVII a gagné une nouvelle fan (même si le jeu a été dur à obtenir… didiou !).

Bien que je me doute qu'à présent, ils soient axés plus côté études (ou boulot) qu'autre chose, j'espère néanmoins, s'ils la lisent, qu'elle leur plaira, tout comme à vous, amis lecteurs.

Je les remercie de m'avoir acceptée telle que j'étais une fois ma carapace brisée (même si je n'avais rien de reluisant vu mes fautes) et de m'avoir ainsi, dans un sens, aidée à évoluer et à aller de l'avant. Merci, les amis.

Je les remercie également de s'être prêtés au jeu du questionnaire pour que je puisse mettre les histoires et descriptions physiques de leurs OCs dans l'histoire. Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas important, c'est plus la présentation de leur parcours jusqu'au livre 5 inclus si mes calculs sont bons. Dans le livre 6, par contre, là, ils prendront de l'importance.

Je sais que certains vont craindre l'émergence de Mary-Sue (les OCs étant malheureusement souvent classés dans cette catégorie avant même que l'histoire soit lue), mais **Volazurys** veille au grain pour limiter les points communs avec cette chèèèèèèèèèèère Mary-Sue.

Comme vous pouvez aussi le voir, je parle en livres : les événements de celui-ci s'arrêteront avant Before Crisis et Crisis Core. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'après en avoir parlé à une auteur (je ne me souviens même plus si c'était Ayame Nightbreed ou Maryshka… Ça remonte à loin Oo !) sur le mode de diffusion de fics longues, j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de partager ça en livres. À la base, je voulais écrire ce que j'appelle affectueusement une fic fleuve (ou fanfic longue, si vous préférez), mais vu l'ampleur du projet, ça dépassait (et c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs) allègrement les 100 chapitres. Je vous aurai au moins épargné ça XD !

Pour l'instant, j'ai arrêté le projet à 7 livres. Je suis consciente que c'est un énorme travail d'utiliser les éléments de la compilation, de retracer leurs histoires, d'exploiter chaque personnage que je peux, mais j'ai la foi. Et je continuerai à l'avoir avec des commentaires (qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs) qui me donneront un coup de fouet dans mon côté motivation pour que j'arrive au bout de cette aventure.


	2. Chapitre I : La déesse de la douleur

**Le chant de la planète : origines**

**CHAPITRE I**

**La déesse de la douleur**

**_Era 1789-1895_**

* * *

Merci à **Louve Noire** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews, à **Louve Noire** et **Volazurys** pour avoir mit cette histoire en favori et également merci à **Louve Noire** pour l'avoir mise en alerte.

Merci à **Volazurys** pour la bêta.

Ce chapitre est dédiée à mon amie Innyatima, la toute première personne que j'ai eut sur msn et qui restera toujours mon amie dans mon coeur, même si on ne se cause pas souvent XD !

* * *

Saviez-vous que sur Gaïa, il existe des divinités ? Des dieux à la puissance phénoménale, comme la belle Shiva au pouvoir pourtant si glacé ? Ou le sage Ramuh, qui juge de ses éclairs les criminels ? Ou encore le Tout Puissant Bahamut et ses deux frères, Néo-Bahamut et Bahamut Zéro, qui protègent des cieux la magnifique Gaïa et sa déesse gardienne de la Rivière de la Vie, la charitable Minerva ?

Notre histoire commença avec la création d'une nouvelle divinité... Innyatima, la déesse de la douleur.

Notre première et meilleure amie.

Innyatima n'était pas une déesse 'conventionnelle'. Ceux-ci ont fait leur apparition lors de la grande guerre contre Jenova. À l'origine, ces êtres divins étaient des mages Cetras et furent les premiers à s'opposer à elle après qu'elle commença à répandre un virus qui transformait les gens en monstres. Les combattants furent touchés par la maladie, hélas, mais leur esprit était si fort que, bien que leur corps fût métamorphosé, leur mental demeura intact. Ils affrontèrent la Calamité des cieux à l'aide de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs et la scellèrent dans une prison magique. Ils étaient incapables de la tuer, car Jenova ne peut mourir de manière conventionnelle.

Les balles, les coups d'épée, la magie peuvent l'affaiblir, mais échouent à l'envoyer dans l'autre monde, comme nous en fîmes la douloureuse expérience à mon époque. La Calamité emprisonnée fut découverte près de deux millénaires plus tard par un humain alpiniste, qui prévint un scientifique de la Shinra que j'estime encore beaucoup aujourd'hui… et ce, malgré les conséquences que cela entraîna.

Je m'égare.

Ces nouveaux dieux décidèrent de protéger les Cetras survivants et utilisèrent une magie pour se transformer en matéria d'invocation, afin de ne pas offrir leurs services à n'importe qui. Croyez-le ou non, Shinra père et fils ne savaient même pas invoquer Choco-Mog, le plus faible des dieux, parce qu'ils ignoraient comment s'adresser à lui. Alors les autres…

Innyatima, disais-je, n'était pas une Cetra comme nos dieux, à l'origine. C'était une humaine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal en Era 1789, en pleine époque d'une révolution mondiale. Depuis quatre années au moins, quatre grandes familles se faisaient une sorte de guerre culturelle pour effectuer le plus vite possible des inventions qui aideraient énormément les habitants de notre planète. Celui qui ferait la plus utile et la plus efficace d'entre elles gagnerait un bon paquet de gils. Il y eut bien évidemment la famille Shinra, la plus vieille du monde, qui se concentrait sur l'armement. Le second clan était la famille Highwind qui, elle, se tournait vers le ciel et créait des maquettes d'avions.

La troisième famille était les Valentine, composée uniquement de vampires qui s'étaient spécialisés dans les expériences scientifiques et archéologiques. À cette époque, ils faisaient des recherches pour éviter de souffrir en plein soleil et vivre comme des gens normaux. Le dernier clan était la famille Kisaragi, qui affrontait les Shinra pour l'armement. Il fallait dire que ceux-ci montraient déjà des intentions de manipuler génétiquement des humains. Les wutaïens respectaient toujours la nature, même lorsque j'ai guerroyé contre eux, et ils s'opposèrent vigoureusement à la famille Shinra malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'appui des Valentine...

Par les moustaches de Ramuh, je me disperse encore avec de vieilles histoires qui ne doivent pas du tout vous intéresser. Veuillez m'excuser.

Innyatima était une femme à la peau claire. Ses cheveux bruns arrivaient en bas de son dos, attachés au bout par un ruban rouge, et deux mèches longues encadraient son visage ovale. Elle avait des yeux marron et n'était pas très grande. Elle était habituellement vêtue de robes simples, composées d'un corset couleur de terre, de manches bouffantes aux teintes écarlates et au bas noir. Elle portait aussi des bottes en daim.

La mère de notre amie s'appelait Eléonore Delgato et était native du village de Cenraf, sur le continent de l'ouest, là où se trouvent Nibelheim, Costa del Sol, Corel… Cenraf était situé près de Nibelheim, à l'est d'ailleurs, dans une forêt. Innyatima était une simple fille des champs, et habitait avec sa mère à proximité des bois. Celle-ci était malheureusement atteinte d'une grave maladie incurable qui la clouait au lit. Elle ne devait pas faire d'efforts, ce qui l'obligeait par conséquent à manger que très peu. Malgré cela, Inny ne désespérait pas de trouver un remède, et travaillait dur pour les faire vivre. Les autres villageois, eux, s'étaient progressivement désintéressés du problème de la maladie d'Eléonore, et retournaient à leurs petites vies bien rangées.

Mais un jour, tout bascula avec l'arrivée d'un homme.

Taarhun.

Cet inconnu était entré dans le village et s'était dirigé vers le puits de celui-ci, où Innyatima était occupée à prendre de l'eau. Alors que, épuisée, elle allait laisser échapper le seau dans le trou, l'étranger le rattrapa avec un sourire et le garda à la main.

« - Hop-là ! Bonjour, jeune demoiselle.

- Bonjour, monsieur… ?

- Taarhun.

- Taarhun comment ?

- Taarhun tout court.

- Oh…

- Et vous ?

- In… Innyatima Delgato. » souffla cette dernière, un peu intimidée.

Les étrangers ne venaient pas souvent dans ce village, d'après ce qu'elle nous avait dit.

« Voilà un prénom peu banal. » remarqua l'homme.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, gênée.

« On m'en fait souvent la remarque quand on me rencontre. Mais le vôtre ne l'est pas non plus.

- C'est vrai. » fit-il avec un sourire.

« Et dites-moi, monsieur Taarhun…

- Tutoie-moi et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, Taarhun suffira très bien.

- Oh… Innyatima pour moi, alors… et… tu peux me tutoyer aussi. » souffla la susnommée avec un petit rictus. « Dis-moi, Taarhun… Tu aides souvent les jeunes filles au puits ?

- Seulement les plus belles. » plaisanta-t-il.

Son interlocutrice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas la plus belle…

- Tu te sous-estimes. » rétorqua l'homme en portant le seau, malgré un 'je pouvais le porter …' outré d'Innyatima.

Il la laissa le guider jusqu'à chez elle et, après lui avoir offert à boire, la jeune femme le fixa.

« Et pourquoi es-tu là ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans le coin.

- Je suis un voyageur. » l'informa-t-il. « Cenraf me paraissait bien pour m'arrêter.

- Tu as une destination en tête ?

- Oui, je dois me rendre à Nibelheim.

- Heu…

- Oui ?

- Si tu es un voyageur… tu dois connaître des remèdes, non ?

- Oui. » fit-il, visiblement intrigué.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais soigner ma mère ? Elle a toujours eu des poumons fragiles après ma naissance qui a été assez difficile pour son corps et… elle est alitée, maintenant. » souffla la brune, attristée.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. » répondit Taarhun, énigmatique. « Cependant, tu ne seras pas autorisée à voir ta mère.

- Pourquoi ? » fit-elle, surprise.

« Certains remèdes sont assez… difficiles à faire, et ce n'est pas sans conséquence sur le corps humain, si je puis dire. Je préfère t'épargner la vue des effets secondaires, et te montrer une mère débordante d'énergie.

- Oh… D'accord, dans ce cas. »

Ce qu'Inny ignorait, c'était que la personne qu'elle avait recueillie chez elle était un des démons les plus puissants de Gaïa, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de sauver sa mère malgré le fait qu'il aurait aisément pu le faire. Il voulait faire de notre amie son esclave afin de mettre Gaïa à feu et à sang pour se venger de Minerva. Taarhun avait aimé la déesse jusqu'à la folie, et pensait qu'elle partagerait ses sentiments si elle voyait à quel point il lui était dévoué.

La pauvre Minerva… Elle en a eu, des admirateurs, même à mon époque dans le SOLDIER : l'un de mes meilleurs amis…

…

Non mais, décidément, c'est une manie… Je me disperse encore ! Moi qui étais toujours concentré dans mes cours au SOLDIER… Pardon, je reprends.

Il protégeait les Cetras de la crainte des autres humains effrayés par leurs capacités magiques phénoménales. Hélas, la déesse ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Progressivement, la souffrance de la solitude des Anciens qu'il bloquait se retourna contre lui. Elle le transforma en démon de la douleur, ce qui le rendit haineux envers la planète… en particulier contre Minerva.

* * *

Pendant un mois, Taarhun vécut chez les deux femmes et 's'occupa' d'Eléonore. Les habitants du village sentaient que l'homme était étrange, mais comme ils voyaient le sourire radieux d'Innyatima, ils préférèrent taire leurs doutes. Parfois, le démon s'absentait, prétendant qu'il partait chercher des plantes pour concevoir les remèdes, mais il lui interdisait toujours d'aller voir sa mère.

Malheureusement pour lui, les mensonges se brisent tous un jour ou l'autre…

Lassée des « Ne t'en fais pas, elle guérit doucement, mais je ne peux toujours pas te laisser la voir. », et surtout, n'entendant rien émaner de la chambre d'Eléonore depuis une semaine, la jeune femme décida de braver l'interdiction pendant l'une de ses absences. Elle voulait voir sa mère cinq minutes, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Juste cinq petites minutes, ce n'était pas la mort, non ? Avec douceur, Innyatima frappa à la porte.  
« Maman ? »

Le même silence… qui la rendait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Comme si, dans la chambre, il y avait quelque chose de malsain.

« Excuse-moi, maman, mais j'entre. »

La jeune femme déglutit, puis ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre par les rideaux tirés. Elle plissa les yeux pour se repérer, ouvrit les tentures, se tourna vers sa mère… et hurla, horrifiée.

Dans le lit, séchée comme un pruneau, sa mère avait un rictus de terreur dans ses traits figés par la mort. Ses cheveux blonds, autrefois brillants de vie, étaient clairsemés sur le crâne comme ceux d'une personne âgée et semblaient filandreux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus là … C'étaient juste des orbites noires, qui ressortaient d'une façon malsaine sur la peau brunie comme un parchemin.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Innyatima plaqua sa main sur la bouche et sortit de chez elle en courant pour rejoindre l'Ancien du village, un vieil homme de quatre-vingts ans.

« Ancien ! » s'écria-t-elle, affolée, alors qu'elle ouvrait d'un coup violent la porte de la petite masure, qui claqua contre le mur.

L'ancêtre sursauta et fixa la brune, un peu fâché.

« Voyons, Innyatima, sont-ce des manières d'entrer chez les gens ?

- Je m'excuse, Ancien, mais l'heure est grave !

- Minerva toute puissante, que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état d'agitation pour oublier la politesse la plus élémentaire.

« Je crains d'avoir fait l'erreur d'abriter un démon, croyant qu'il allait soigner ma mère. Je suis venue la voir pendant une de mes absences et… et… »

Elle ne put poursuivre, la gorge nouée.

« Elle est morte, c'est ça ? » termina l'Ancien pour elle, tandis qu'il passait une main pensive dans sa barbe blanche lissée qui lui arrivait à mi-torse.

« Oui… Comme si… Comme s'il lui avait absorbé toute énergie vitale…

- Hm… » fit l'homme à la calvitie bien amorcée, songeur.

Il avait une tonsure entourée comme un croissant de lune par des cheveux blancs qui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il se reprit, puis la regarda.

« Prépare quelques affaires et des provisions. Je vais t'envoyer en sécurité.

- Mais où ? » geignit Inny.

« Chez les sœurs de Kjata.

- Celles qui se trouvent dans les montagnes de Nibelheim ?

- Oui.

- Mais Ancien, c'est dangereux ! Taarhun disait qu'il se dirigeait dans la ville pour son voyage !

- La plupart du temps, les démons ignorent ce qui se cache sous leur nez. » fit-il, amusé.

Inny le fixa, inquiète, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait.

« … Et pour ma mère… ? Et Taarhun… ? Qu'allez-vous lui dire quand il verra que je ne suis pas là ?

- Il va certainement nous tuer. » soupira le vieillard. « Mais je pense que c'est ce que nous méritons pour t'avoir abandonnée alors que ta mère était malade.

- Ancien, non ! » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée. « Vous n'allez pas sacrifier les nôtres à ce… !

- Il faut apaiser sa colère lorsqu'il verra que tu es partie.

- Mais… !

- Pars, Inny. Fonds-toi dans la masse et il ne te retrouvera pas. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu tombes entre ses mains, j'en suis sûr.

- Ancien… » fit-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Pars ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

À contrecœur, Innyatima dut quitter la maison de l'Ancien pour préparer ses affaires. Ce dernier eut un soupir alors qu'il fixait les habitants insouciants de sa fenêtre. Non… Vraiment, ils méritaient de mourir pour avoir rompu le serment proféré lors de la construction du village, à savoir toujours prendre soin des autres comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre famille. Minerva soit loué, le livreur de blé hebdomadaire du village passa aujourd'hui.

Le vieillard prit sa canne, enfila une cape chaude, et sortit pour s'entretenir avec le chauffeur de la charrette. Il lui demanda d'amener Innyatima chez les sœurs de Kjata. Le livreur l'informa que c'était justement sa prochaine destination, ce qui soulagea l'Ancien. La brune serait en sécurité, maintenant.

Un peu plus tard, Inny, un baluchon sur l'épaule, rejoignit le conducteur de la charrette. Elle dit au revoir avec tristesse à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, puis partit pour la chaîne de montagnes de Nibelheim. L'Ancien lui avait remis une lettre qui expliquait la situation à l'attention de la Mère Supérieure. Cette dernière saurait comment réagir…

* * *

Le voyage fut un peu difficile à cause des monstres. Le chauffeur possédait une matéria feu de niveau 1, ce qui suffisait amplement pour les effrayer. L'autre partie du trajet, bien plus périlleuse, se passa dans le col des montagnes. Souvent, Innyatima et le conducteur stressaient quand une roue était dangereusement proche du ravin, et fixaient avec angoisse les cailloux qui dévalaient la pente.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils virent le couvent des sœurs et, après être entrée dans la cour principale, Innyatima aida le livreur à décharger sa cargaison. Elle le remercia ensuite d'une révérence pour le voyage et s'excusa pour la gêne occasionnée. L'homme eut un rire amusé et lui assura qu'il n'était pas dérangé d'avoir une passagère de temps à autre. Ça rompait sa solitude parfois bien pesante…

Une fois seule, elle soupira, puis demanda à l'une des sœurs, intriguée de la voir rester là, où se trouvait le bureau de la Mère Supérieure. De plus en plus curieuse, la nonne lui fit signe de la suivre. Innyatima décida de regarder la bâtisse pendant ce temps. Les vitraux montraient tous un énorme taureau marron avec huit yeux dorés sans pupille. Le mufle était percé d'un anneau d'argent, où trois plus petits en or étaient accrochés. Ses larges cornes, au nombre de quatre, étaient d'un rouge pourpre. Kjata était entouré d'une aura écarlate, bleu-clair, jaune ou brune, représentative des quatre éléments qu'il maîtrisait suivant les fenêtres. L'invocation maniait en effet le feu, la glace, la foudre et la terre.

Le trajet fut bref, puis la nonne frappa à la porte.

« Mère Supérieure ? Je vous amène une personne qui a besoin de notre aide.

- Entrez, sœur Kendra. »

Obéissant à l'ordre donné, les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, puis s'inclinèrent devant le bureau de la Mère Supérieure.

« Bien. Sœur Kendra, veuillez attendre à l'extérieur.

- Oui, Mère Supérieure. »

La sœur ferma la porte derrière elle une fois dehors. Innyatima se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle qui avait côtoyé un démon, mené à la mort les habitants de son village… avait-elle le droit de fixer une religieuse ?

« Regarde-moi, ma fille. » ordonna la Mère Supérieure. « Je ne vais pas parler à ton front, et je ne peux deviner pourquoi tu nécessites notre aide.

- Je… Je suis désolée, Mère Supérieure ! » lâcha soudainement notre amie, en larmes. « J'ai aidé sans le savoir un démon, espérant qu'il sauverait ma mère de la Rivière de la Vie, et j'ai mené à la mort mon village ! Je suis impardonnable ! Je suis indigne de rester ici ! Je…

- Silence. » fit son autre interlocutrice. Elle voyait que la brune allait continuer sa litanie de 'je suis indigne, etc., etc'.

« Je suis la Mère Supérieure Deïna. Reprends-toi, ma fille, et explique-moi tout depuis le début. »

L'heure suivante, une fois que notre amie lui relata les événements qui l'amenèrent à réclamer son aide, la Mère Supérieure soupira, affligée.

« Je vois…

- Je suis une criminelle, ma mère… » fit Innyatima, la gorge nouée. « Je… Je dois…

- Tu restes là, jeune fille, c'est un ordre. » fit-elle, ferme. « Tu as aidé un démon, c'est un fait, mais tu t'en veux et tu cherches une rédemption. Nous allons t'aider à la trouver. Dorénavant, tu travailleras dans ce couvent.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Mais… il risque de me retrouver…

- C'est un risque. » admit la Mère Supérieure. « Mais je ne peux pas tourner le dos à une personne en détresse. Surtout quand elle regrette d'avoir été flouée par un démon. Pour te protéger, nous allons te donner un pseudonyme. Que dirais-tu de Noémie ?

- Hmm… Je trouve que c'est pas mal. » souffla son interlocutrice avec un sourire faible.

« Dans ce cas, tu seras sœur Noémie. Sœur Kendra ! » clama Deïna.

« Oui, Mère Supérieure ? » fit la nonne, qui pénétra dans le bureau à l'appel.

« Veuillez accompagner sœur Noémie dans ses quartiers. Dorénavant, elle nous aidera dans les tâches quotidiennes du couvent.

- Oui, ma Mère. » souffla-t-elle, avant de faire signe à Innyatima de la suivre.

Celle-ci acquiesça, salua la mère Deïna, puis emboîta le pas à la sœur qui la mena à ses quartiers tout en expliquant comment la vie se déroulait dans le couvent.

« On se lève tous les matins à 6h00 pour la prière. Nous effectuons du jardinage, l'élaboration de remèdes, la cuisine, la lessive… On livre parfois des herbes guérisseuses ou les remèdes à Nibelheim.

- Je vois… » souffla celle qui devint sœur Noémie.

« Je vais te laisser t'installer, d'accord ?

- D'accord… Merci… sœur Kendra.

- Appelle-moi Kendra. » fit amicalement cette dernière.

« Entendu… Kendra. »

Celle-ci sourit, puis la laissa seule. Noémie s'installa, soupira, puis s'assit sur le lit avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains, désemparée, déboussolée… mais surtout emplie de tristesse à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa mère à cause de sa naïveté.

« Maman… » murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. « Maman… Je suis… tellement désolée… »

* * *

Innyatima dut se reprendre rapidement pour s'adapter à la vie du couvent. Elle passa quelques mois de bonheur à l'intérieur et pansait, lentement mais sûrement, ses blessures grâce à la création de remèdes et des potions de soin. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, elle n'échouerait pas à aider d'autres personnes. La jeune femme ne sortait qu'une fois par mois du couvent pour vendre les potions, et craignait toujours que Taarhun la retrouve. Ses peurs étaient infondées… ou presque. Car le démon, après avoir réduit le village en cendres et torturé ses victimes en leur cassant les membres pour savoir où elle était passée, la repéra un jour à Nibelheim, alors qu'elle vendait de quoi soigner.

Heureusement pour lui, la brune ne le vit pas et, une fois le marché fermé, elle se rendit au couvent. Elle ignorait que l'homme qui avait tué sa mère la suivait. Le démon put découvrir durant sa filature où elle vivait dorénavant, ce qui lui attira une grimace de dégoût. Voilà qu'elle était devenue une bonne sœur, maintenant ! Innyatima payerait sa fuite, ooooooh oui… ainsi que cet affront écœurant. Une nonne… Non mais franchement… où allait la Rivière de la Vie, là ?!

Innyatima, à son retour, sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillir. Une sueur glacée parcourut son dos, mais elle fut la seule à l'éprouver. Les autres sœurs riaient de sa peur et, bien que faiblement rassurée, notre amie avait le sentiment que cet avertissement ne la quitterait pas. Qu'il la prévenait d'un grave danger.

Et elle n'avait pas tort.

Une semaine après que son pressentiment se fut montré et qui ne l'eut pas lâché depuis, Innyatima entendit celui-ci prendre forme alors qu'elle priait dans la chapelle. Des cris perçants de terreur résonnèrent dans tout le couvent. Inquiète, la jeune femme interrompit son mantra matinale et se releva. Elle sursauta quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Taarhun, qui jeta un objet non identifié, mais visiblement gros sur elle. La brune esquiva ledit objet en question, qu'elle observa ensuite… et hurla, horrifiée, lorsqu'elle vit les yeux vitreux de la Mère Supérieure, la gorge violemment arrachée et suintante de sang. Innyatima tourna sa tête vers le démon, terrifiée.  
« T…Taarhun…

- Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiise, Innyatimaaaaaaaaaaaaa… » ironisa l'homme, le regard marron hanté par une lueur rouge vermeil assez malsaine. « Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas réussir à m'échapper…

- Je…

- Tu devrais savoir que personne n'échappe au démon de la douleur. » siffla-t-il. « Personne. Et tu vas payer ta trahison.

- Taarhun, je…

- Tais-toi ! » répliqua le démon, sec, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Innyatima fut obligée de reculer vers l'autel, bien qu'elle ne quittât pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Soudain, Taarhun bondit sur elle. Notre amie hurla de peur, mais il l'ignora et la plaqua avec brutalité sur le meuble avant de dégager son cou. Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le démon, lassé de sa résistance, l'attrapa par les cheveux et cogna férocement sa tête contre l'autel, ce qui l'assomma à moitié. Elle gémit de douleur, puis frissonna de peur alors qu'elle sentait Taarhun sur elle, occupé à lécher son cou. Il l'écœurait.

Puis, après avoir sorti ses canines rétractables, il les planta violemment dans la nuque de sa victime qui cria de souffrance pure. Mais elle cessa bien assez vite de se débattre, vaincue, tandis qu'il s'abreuvait de son fluide vital. Le démon but cinq grosses gorgées de sang, retira lentement ses crocs de la chair, mordit son poignet et obligea notre amie à en avaler malgré sa réticence. Elle n'apprécia pas ce goût épais et cuivré dans la bouche, et sa tête tourna lorsqu'il ôta son bras… avant de s'effondrer au sol, évanouie. Taarhun eut un petit rire moqueur, puis la porta comme une princesse. Il sortit dans la cour et déploya des ailes de chauve-souris aussi rouges que le sang qu'il avait fait couler aujourd'hui.

* * *

Notre amie passa la pire période de sa vie. En la mordant, Taarhun l'avait transformée en une divinité mineure : une déesse de la douleur. Contrairement au démon, Innyatima se servait de la souffrance des humains – les anciens Cetras qui se sédentarisèrent – comme source de ses pouvoirs. La nouvelle déesse, corrompue par le sang de Taarhun, prenait plaisir à augmenter la douleur de ses victimes qui la grisait. Nombre d'entre elles la maudirent, l'injurièrent quand elle apparaissait, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se délectait de leur désespoir et leur souffrance avec bonheur. Bien sûr, vus de l'extérieur, elle et le démon faisaient un tandem redoutable qui mettait la planète à feu et à sang…

Mais question vie de couple, c'était autre chose.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Innyatima parvint, au bout d'un siècle de meurtres et de tortures sadiques, à faire preuve d'humanité. Ce qui ne ravissait pas du tout Taarhun, qui avait tellement travaillé pour la faire digne de lui… Ce fut lorsqu'elle s'empêcha d'augmenter les souffrances d'une enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère que leur vie maritale dégénéra. Le démon la battait. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits, il la brisait. Il ne considérait pas son 'non' comme une réponse quand elle refusait de faire l'amour. À force de ces viols répétés… Inny tomba enceinte.

Le comportement de Taarhun se modifia alors drastiquement lorsqu'il apprit cela. Il était aux petits soins pour sa compagne qui, très franchement au début, ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais sa garde baissa au fur et à mesure des mois en voyant que son époux ne changeait pas d'un iota.

Cependant, cette douceur cachait quelque chose… et ce quelque chose se dévoila le jour de la naissance de leur enfant. Un garçon, qu'ils nommèrent Takaho. Taarhun, une semaine après l'accouchement, montra son fils devant ses ouailles et proclama qu'Innyatima ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. La jeune mère pleura, supplia son époux de la laisser voir son bébé, mais l'homme refusa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle affaiblisse son héritier avec des sentiments ridicules comme la compassion et l'amour.

« Estime-toi heureuse de rester en vie. C'est la seule récompense que je te donne pour avoir porté mon fils. » fit Taarhun, sec, avant de claquer des doigts.

Deux hommes prirent alors Innyatima par les épaules et la jetèrent dehors. En larmes, la déesse de la douleur tambourina comme une folle à la porte de leur maison.

« LAISSE-MOI VOIR MON FILS ! » rugit-elle, désespérée.

Mais jamais elle ne revit Taarhun et/ou Takaho avant de nous rencontrer…

* * *

Cinq années passèrent sans qu'elle pût revoir une seule fois son fils. Un soir, Innyatima s'était endormie dans une grotte près du couvent où elle avait vécu brièvement. Ce dernier ne fut pas reconstruit après que Taarhun le mit à feu et à sang, mais l'aura sacrée du lieu permit à une divinité d'apparaître dans le rêve de l'ancienne déesse de la douleur. Cet être divin ne fut nul autre que Minerva, gardienne de Gaïa. Ainsi, Inny se retrouva face à cette femme blonde d'une grande beauté, vêtue d'une robe en soie blanche. Ses yeux verts se fondirent dans les iris rouges de notre amie, et elle soupira, affligée.

- Tu as causé beaucoup de torts à Gaïa en t'alliant à Taarhun, Innyatima Delgato.

- Je sais… » souffla celle-ci d'une voix faible.

« Je t'ai laissé cinq années, le temps de te remettre de l'enlèvement de ton fils, mais je ne peux plus faire la sourde oreille aux requêtes des autres dieux.

- Qu'ont-ils demandé ? » demanda notre amie, la gorge nouée sous l'appréhension.

« Ils ont demandé à ce que tu sois maudite, condamnée à souffrir de tous les tourments dont tu as affligé les humains pour l'éternité, mais ta mère a interféré en ta faveur.

- Interféré en ma faveur ? Ma mère ? » souffla Innyatima, interloquée.

Sa propre mère, alors qu'elle était responsable de sa mort ?!

« Oui. » lui répondit Minerva avec un sourire, devinant aisément ses pensées. « Eléonore possède un grand cœur digne des Cetras qui étaient sous ma protection. Ta peine a été amoindrie.

- Amoindrie ? » fit la brune, perplexe. « Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne mérite pas ça… J'ai fait souffrir tellement de gens, j'ai été maudite tant de fois…

- Oh, tu souffriras, mais… pas de la même douleur que les humains. Taarhun t'a marquée, que tu le veuilles ou non. » soupira la divinité.

« Quelle est ma sentence ? » demanda Innyatima, inquiète.

« Pour ne pas avoir été assez prudente et fait souffrir les humains, tu passeras une vie maudite à te nourrir de sang pour survivre. La Rivière de la Vie te rejettera chaque fois que tu tenteras de te suicider, et ton existence en tant que vampire sera ton fardeau. » prononça sentencieusement Minerva.

Si elle n'était pas dans son rêve, dans la Rivière de la Vie, la femme de Taarhun serait tombée à genoux sous cette punition. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle le méritait. N'avait-elle pas fait souffrir les humains par pur sadisme et vengeance envers ceux qui ne l'avaient pas prévenue que Taarhun était un démon ? N'avait-elle pas rendu fous certains humains à force d'utiliser son énergie de douleur ? N'avait-elle pas ri avec cruauté de les voir hurler sous l'intensité de ses tortures insoutenables ?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à cette condamnation, bien qu'elle la trouvât trop douce pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis. Son cœur se serra à l'idée d'abandonner son fils, mais elle serait bien trop faible pour le récupérer des mains du démon…

« Si telle est la sentence rendue par les dieux, alors je m'y plierai. » souffla la future vampire.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » fit la déesse gardienne de Gaïa. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'un filament de la Rivière de la Vie, noir, percutait Innyatima pour lui ôter ses pouvoirs divins et exécuter la sentence rendue. Notre amie s'évanouit peu de temps après.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune femme sentit un inconfort dans sa bouche, comme quelque chose qui s'était rajouté sur ses dents. Elle l'ouvrit, tâta ses canines… et se figea. Elles étaient anormalement longues. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de la sentence de Minerva.

Elle était devenue une vampire.

Une créature de la nuit qui survivait en volant la vie des autres…

Une créature maudite.

De désespoir, Innyatima pleura.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrivera courant Janvier. Je ne peux pas donner de date précise, par contre.


End file.
